1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for displaying a stereoscopic image, and more particularly, to a method for adjusting parallax so as to enhance the synthesizing effect of the stereoscopic image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a stereoscopic image is constituted by two images from different angles of view. One image corresponds to a left-eye angle of view, and the other image corresponds to a right-eye angle of view. The image corresponding to the left-eye angle of view is called a left-eye image, and the image corresponding to the right-eye angle of view is called a right-eye image.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows a single-lens reflex camera 2 and a stand 4 of prior art for shooting stereoscopic images. As shown in FIG. 1, the left-eye image and the right-eye image can be provided by shooting with the single-lens reflex camera 2 and an appropriate stand 4. The stand 4 provides the single-lens reflex camera 2 with two different positions for shooting the left-eye image and the right-eye image respectively. Besides, if the camera used comes with two lenses (not shown in FIG. 1), both the left-eye image and the right-eye image can be taken with one shot.
When displaying a stereo image, the left eye of a viewer sees only the left-eye image while the right eye of the viewer sees only the right-eye image. Thereby, the viewer would have a stereoscopic sense of sight in the brain. While watching a stereoscopic image, the parallax between the left-eye image and the right-eye image affects the depth of field judged by the viewer, and improper parallax makes the viewer feel uncomfortable and suffers eye fatigue.
Therefore, a scope of the invention is to provide a method for displaying a stereoscopic image to solve the aforesaid problems.